Recent research shows sedentary work increases the risk of cancer and heart disease regardless of other health indicators such as exercise and nutrition. However, standing all day in a static position can also cause health problems, including a significant increase in the risk of carotid atherosclerosis. The healthiest workplace solution allows users to alternate between sitting and standing positions throughout the day.
Height adjustable workstations presently include height adjustable tables with monitor and keyboard supports mounted thereon, the respective heights of which are adjusted as the table is adjusted between sitting and standing positions. A less expensive alternative to height adjustable tables is found in the height adjustable monitor and keyboard supports that typically include a base that is mounted or rests atop a work surface and a support column that extends upwards therefrom to a keyboard platform and a monitor mounting portion. The bases of these mechanisms can take up a lot of space on the work surface and the support columns often extend above the monitor when the user is in a sitting position, which can be obstructive in an open office plan.